


Birthday boy

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Series: NCT BIRTHDAY SPECIAL [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MARK LEE, M/M, celebrating Mark's birthday, donghyuck make a surprise for Mark, mark happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Just a short story of Donghyuck make a surprise for Mark birthday
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT BIRTHDAY SPECIAL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860805
Kudos: 20





	Birthday boy

Mark didn't know if he did something that will make his boyfriend mad or annoying but seeing his boyfriend ignore him all day making him crazy. Early morning, he woke up to the empty space next him. Usually Donghyuck would cuddle with him before making their breakfast. Mark quickly walk out to the kitchen and found Donghyuck was making their breakfast. 

"Good morning babe" Mark greet sweetly. But he only got a hummed as a respond. It makes Mark wonder what makes Donghyuck bad mood in early morning. 

Mark silently sit at the dining table while observing his lover back. After Donghyuck has done cooking, he sit quietly beside Mark while both of them eating their breakfast. 

9am..  
Mark just got a texts from his brother, Johnny to hang out with him. He was hesitate to agree to the offer so he ask Donghyuck permission for it. The latter just nodded his head, ignoring Mark that was waiting for his kiss and hug like usual. 

Mark feel upset by the sudden behaviour of his boyfriend. He take his phone, his purse and car key before stepping out from the house. 

A few second after Mark left, Donghyuck that was pretend watching tv quickly peer out from the window. He sighed in relief. 

Donghyuck turn off the tv before proceeding on his mission. Do you guys know what he is going to do? Well.. It was what you all thinking about!! 

2pm..  
With a heavy heart, Mark walk towards his apartment that he shared with Donghyuck. He still disappointed with Donghyuck for ignoring him. He keep thinking and thinking if he did wrong last night but nothing bad happen actually. They just spend time like they usually do by cuddling, and kissing, watching movies together, and of course go on a date. 

Mark open the door and found the house was dark. It is still evening but why did his house sound so empty. He walk in the house and turn on the light. Then he saw a yellow note on the floor in front him. He take it and read the words on the note. 

-babe.. It has been 4 years since we start being in love to each other. I am so sorry if i hurt you before and thank you for still staying with me until today❤️ I am so lucky to have a good and dork boyfriend like you ;) but nevertheless.. I love you so much<3 ~ your fullsun~ 

Mark unconditionally smile at the short sweet words from his cute boyfriend. He shook his head with a big grin as he walk toward the living room, still reading again and again the note in his hand. Suddenly, 

"Happy birthday Mark Lee!!" A cute voice from behind startled Mark as he turn to see Donghyuck was happily smile at him while holding a watermelon cake shape. On the top of the cale was written 'happy birthday mark'. Mark never feel so happy like this and quickly kiss his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Thank you, babe.." He stare lovingly at Donghyuck as the latter put down the cake on the tea table. Soon after they engulfed each other in a warm hug. Mark continuously kiss Donghyuck's head making the younger giggled. 

"Your welcome babe.. Come on, let us take a picture before we eat this cake" Dongyuck cutely said to Mark making the older beamingly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short😊 I love Mark Lee so much, that is why i made this especially for him❤️ Once again.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MARK LEE, my handsome prince who loves watermelon so much😝 
> 
> Thank you for reading😉💕


End file.
